This invention relates generally to electronic locks for doors, and more particularly to a housing assembly for an electronic lock for accommodating the electronics and power supply of the electronic lock.
Electronic locks for doors and exit device trim are generally of two types: those with the electronics and a power supply housed in a mortise assembly, a mortise-type lock, or in an escutcheon assembly, an escutcheon-type lock. A mortise assembly includes a rectangular housing, or case, which is designed to fit into a mortised recess formed in an edge of a door which is opposite to the edge of the door that is hinged to a door frame. When used in a mortise assembly, the electronics and power supply components are usually positioned to reduce the size of the pocket required in the door either vertically and/or horizontally. The mortise pocket is generally of a unique size that is specific to the electronics housing used. This presents an undesirable condition to door manufacturers and installers who must create a unique mortise geometry for each product. Moreover, maintenance of the lock, including simple replacement of the batteries, cannot be accomplished without opening the mortise lock case, making routine tasks complicated and difficult.
When the electronics and power supply are used in an escutcheon, the components are installed within an escutcheon housing, or trim plate, on the outside of the door. The aesthetics are less than desirable since the housing necessarily projects farther from the door surface and generally is positioned above the lock trim or exit device. This positioning can preclude the use of auxiliary hardware, and is inherently less vandal resistant by its visibility and accessibility on the surface of the door.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an arrangement for an electronic lock which is less complicated and more convenient than conventional locks. Ideally, the new arrangement allows ready field maintenance of the electronic components after the lock is installed in a door.